Gated to Gilligan's Island
by DeathByCactus
Summary: Vala, Daniel, and Teal gate to a tropical island to find that it is inhabited by 7 stranded castaways. Ginger falls for Teal'c instantly, and Daniel and Vala have some time together ;  Mitchell and Sam are not in this story. I didn't have a spot for them.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c stepped through the gate.

Sunlight shown through a small hole at the top of the cave into a small pool of water. The team looked around. They were in a cave. A small underground cave.

"The MALP made this look a lot bigger..." Daniel frowned.

"If we activate the stargate, we'll all be evaporated," Vala said, turning to Daniel.

Teal'c looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Did you not mean disintegrated Vala Mal Doran?"

Daniel sighed. "Look guys, we need to find a way out. That hole up there looks like our best bet. Since Vala is the smallest, hence more likely to fit through, she will try to crawl through first."

"Alright muscles, lift me up," Vala smiled at Daniel. "I would ask you but you just don't seem capable of lifting much..."

Teal'c smiled at Daniel.

"What? I am fully capable of lifting you. I wouldn't be allowed on missions if i weren't," Daniel said defensively. He watched as Teal'c lifted Vala through the hole.

"I believe what she means is that although you are capable, I am better fitted for manual labor."

Daniel didn't know how to respond.

Vala called down from the hole. "I'm up!"

Gilligan walked through the forest, collecting up coconuts as he went. "Boy, i wonder what the proffesor wants with all these coconuts..."

A head popped up from the ground. Gilligan's eyes widened. Out came arms and a body and legs. Gilligan stared at Vala from behind a tree.

"She couldn't be Head Hunter... No..."

Sunlighted glinted off the black steel of Vala's P90.

"But she's a a gun!" Gilligan dropped his coconuts and ran. "Skippier! Skipper!"

"What was that?" Daniel called up to Vala.

"I think I heard someone yelling." Vala looked around.

A large pile of coconuts lay by a tree. She was in a forest. The sun resembled that of earth's.

"But I don't see anyone around... There is a pile of some sort of strange nut things."

"What?" Daniel was eager to get to the surface. " Is there any sort of rope that you can throw down?"

Vala looked around. She saw a vine hanging from a tree and walked over to it. " I found a vine," She yelled down to Daniel and Teal'c.

" Does it look like sturdy enough to support our weight?" Daniel called back.

"Well, not both at the same time."

"It only needs told hold one of us at a time."

"All right, I'll throw it down, but if it breaks it isn't my fault..." Vala pulled the vine from the tree. She tied one end to the tree and tossed the other down the hole where Daniel and Teal'c waited.

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "Do you think we'll even fit through?"

"Can Vala not widden the whole?"

"Vala," Daniel called up to the surface.

"Yes?"

"Can you try to widen the whole?"

"Can you try to say please?" Vala called back mockingly.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "_Please_..."

Chuncks of dirt and little rocks fell down from the mouth of the cave onto Daniel and Teal'c.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Soon the hole was large enough to fit Daniel and Teal'c through. Daniel climbed up first, followed by Teal'c.

"You said you heard someone?" Daniel looked at Vala.

"I think so...It could've been a bird, but it sounded like a person to me..."

The team looked around.

Vala pointed to the pile of coconuts. "There are those nut things I told you about."

Daniel strode over to the tree. "These look like coconuts..." He picked on up and started tossing it in his hand. "Feels like one."

"Could they not _be_ coconuts, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c suggested.

"Well I suppose so, but so far we've never encountered other planets with coconuts."

Vala shrugged. "There's always a first time for everything."

"If I could break it open i'd know for sure." Daniel brought the coconut over to a medium sized stone protruding from the sandy ground. He bashed it against the rock. Nothing happened.

"Perhaps muscles here could give it a try."

Daniel rolled his eyes and brought the coconut down onto the rock as hard as he could. It cracked and milky liquid dribbled onto the stone. "I think it is a coconut."

"Big deal." Vala shrugged.

"Yes, it is a big deal. Look at the sun. Look at these plants. Don't they remind you of somewhere?"

"Are you saying that we may still be on Earth?" Teal'c asked.

"Or maybe an Earth-like planet. Either way, this is big news. General Landry will want to hear about it."

"Well we can't activate the gate without being incinerated." Vala responded.

"We could be here for some time." Teal'c said, turning to Daniel.

Daniel sighed. "I guess we should explore a bit and find out if there is anyone here who could help us out. We are going to have to make that cave bigger."

Vala was already walking towards the sound of the ocean.

"Slow down Gilligan, and tell me what you saw!"

Gilligan to a few deep breaths and then explained to the Skipper about the woman he saw in the forest. "And she had a gun!"

"We have to tell the others. Come on little buddy." The skipper led Gilligan back towards the huts.

The professor was in his hut grinding rocks and pouring the fine powder into a coconut bowl when Gilligan ran in followed by the Skipper. Gilligan charged into the table and the bowl full of carefully ground powder toppled off onto the floor.

"Now Gilligan! Look what you've done. That took me hours of work..." The professor scolded Gilligan.

"Sorry professor..." Gilligan looked down at his feet.

The Skipper waved his large arms around as he spoke. "Sorry professor, but this is important!"

"Well, what is it?.."

Gilligan started jumping around and babbling loudly about the girl he saw.

The Skipper cut in. "What he is saying is that he saw a girl in the forest, and he thinks she was carying a gun."

"A big gun!"

"Yes, a big gun."

"And black!"

"Yes, and black."

"And it was sorta funny shaped, like a-"

"Alright Gilligan!" The Skipper glared at Gilligan.

The professor spoke. "We'll, we need to go check it out. It is entirely possible that she isn't a threat, but that she came here peacefully."

"But she had a gun!" Gilligan shrieked.

"Gilligan, calm down. Remember that we, at one point, had a gun in our possesion." The professor walked to the door and stepped out.

Gilligan and the Skipper followed.

"Now lets go see what this woman wants."

Vala, Daniel, and Teal'c came to the beach. Two girls were lying on the beach in the sun.

"Those are human." Daniel stared at the two girls.

"Indeed."

Vala rolled her eyes. "Alright boys, stop gawking and lets go say hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The team approached the two girls on the beach slowly, making more noise than usaul in order to alert them to their presence.

MaryAnn and Ginger looked over at the same time. Suprised and frightened, the girls scrambled to their feet.

"Don't worry, we are not here to harm you." Daniel spoke slowly and articulately."

"Who are you?" MaryAnn asked from behind Ginger.

Vala spoke before Daniel could. "We are travelers from the planet Earth."

Ginger looked confused. "We'll where else would you be from?"

"Um..." Daniel turned to Teal'c.

"We may very well still be on Earth." Teal'c said in a low voice.

Daniel turned back to the girls. "Is there anyone else here besides yourself?"

"Well, lets see, there's the professor, the Skipper, Gilligan, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell." Ginger said.

"Thats all?" Vala questioned.

"Yes. We were shipwrecked here about 3 years ago. Aside from the occasional Headhunter, we are the only ones here."

Daniel spoke. "So we are on an island. And you and the others you named are the only ones here."

"Uh-hu." Ginger nodded.

"What was this you said about Headhunters?" Daniel inquired.

"Well, sometimes Headhunters come here from neighboring islands. So far no one has been hurt, but it does worry me sometimes."

Daniel looked concerned.

"Oh, it's really nothing to worry about. They haven't come in some time now."

Vala spoke. "Can you take us to the others?"

The Skipper, professor, and Gilligan were just about to leave when they saw MaryAnn and Ginger walking towards them followed by three others dressed in green. They walked towards the newcomers.

Teal'c nodded at the guys. Gilligan hid behind the Skipper when he saw Teal'c.

"We are travelers. Explorers." Daniel tried to look as friendly as possible.

Ginger smiled and looked at Teal'c. "Maybe you could help us escape?"

"Perhapes we can. But until we are able to reactivate the Stargate without being incinerated, we are stranded as well."

"What's a Stargate?" The Skipper asked.

Daniel tried another term. "Chapai?"

A blank stare was all he recieved.

"A large transport ring? OK, obviously you guys have no idea what i'm talking about." Daniel turned to Teal'c and whispered. "Do you think we should just forget about the whole Stargate thing for the moment. I mean, I'm pretty sure we're still on earth..."

"I think it would be wise if we did not mention it again for the time being." Teal'c always pronounced the word 'again' as 'agayn'.

Daniel turned back to the Skipper. "Nevermind then, its not important. Is this your village?" Daniel jestured at the huts.

The Skipper smiled. "Well, I never really thought of it like that. I guess it is a village."

Gilligan grabbed the Skipper's shirt and started pulling on it.

The Skipper turned around. "What is it Gilligan? Can't you see i'm talking to our new guests?"

Gilligan looked down in shame, then got excited again. "Can I name the village Skipper? Can I? Can I please?"

"Not now Gilligan! I'm very busy!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Oh, where are my manners? Would you all like to stay for dinner. We can talk more and get to know eachother better." The Skipper was obviouly excited.

Vala smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "Sounds like a plan."

Ginger fluttered her eyes at Teal'c. "MaryAnn and I will start fixing the food."

MaryAnn and Ginger left the group.

Gilligan was jumping around behind the Skipper impatiently. The professor studied Daniel. There was a pause.

"Well, do you mind if we have a look around the island before dinner?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe you could help me decide what type of mushroom it is that I have found near one of the caves." The professor looked at Daniel. He seemed to know that Daniel was the brainier one of the three.

"Umm, I'm more specialized in history and ancient languages, but we could take a look..."

"Alright, and afterwards we can go to the cave that I discovered some time back that had native writing inside, since that might be more in your area."

The Skipper looked at the professor. "Maybe we should let our new guests relax a bit. I mean, they haven't even met the Howells yet."

"I suppose they could meet them after we look at the mushroom, and save the writings for another time."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel followed the professor as he led them into the woods.

The others followed.

"So what do you think of the visitors?" MaryAnn asked cheerfully as she began preparing a coconut cream pie.

Ginger added ingredients to the soup infront of her. "The tall musculer one is rather attractive. I think he called himself Teal'c."

"I wonder what that gold symbol on his forehead means."

"It could be a symbol of wealth in some exotic country." Ginger had a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm pretty certain that it's a Neonothopanus Garneri. An extremely rare glowing mushroom. It glows throughout the day, but it is best seen at night. It could also be a Mycena Luxaeterna, which is also rare." The Professor stood infront of a single tiny mushroom on the gound next to a small cave.

"Boring..." Vala said under her breath.

Daniel bent down and looked at it closer. "Well, I couldn't tell you, but when we get back home I could show it to some people who would be able to identify it."

"Excellent." The professor replied happily.

Gilligan tapped the Skipper on his large shoulder.

"What is it little buddy?"

"I've decided what to name the village. We'll call it Wonderville."

"Gilligan, that has got to be the _dumbest_ name for a village ever."

"No its not. That's where Captain Good battled the evil Tentacle Woman. She reached out with one of her long sticky tentacles and rapped it around his arm, but he lifted his other arm and-"

"Gilligan! Would you stop spouting nonsense! We are not naming this village Wonderville."

"Well, Gilligan town was my first idea, but then I-"

"Gilligan, we are not naming the village anything right now. We don't even know how much longer we're going to be here. Now that Daniel and the other two have come, we could be off this island in a matter of days."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering where it is that we are going to sleep." Vala smiled.

The professor paused. "Perhapes we could make plans to split you up and share huts with some of us. I have plenty of room in my hut."

Daniel whispered to Teal'c. "I would prefer it if the three of us shared a hut..."

"You could sleep with MaryAnn and Ginger." The professor looked at Vala.

"Daniel Jackson expressed his wish to share the same hut as Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c said to the professor.

Daniel looked shocked. "I did not! I said that I would prefer it if we all shared a hut."

Vala shook her head at Daniel. "Did you think that no one would realize that you said that just so you could sleep with me?"

"I did not!" Daniel replied defensively.

Vala smirked. "You naughty boy..."


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you, because you always seen to find some way of twisting what I say into something ridiculous."

Vala tossed her hair and gave Daniel one of her most charming smiles. Daniel shook his head and turned away.

The Skipper broke the silence. "I guess we should take you to meet the Howells now."

The group followed the Skipper towards 'Wonderville'.

"Now which one do I wear for the new guests?" Mr. Howell threw down another tie onto his bed.

"I've already picked my outfit out." Mrs. Howell spun around, showing off her light pink dress.

"You look marvelous my dear." Mr. Howell held another tie up to his dark gray suit.

"Ginger said that there was a tall muscular one named Teal'c."

"Sounds like the name of a primative cave dweller. I hope the rest of the company isn't so uncivilized." Mr. Howell finally chose a gray and green striped tie.

A knock came from the door, then a shout. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Howell, are you ready to see the visitors?" The Skipper's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

Mr. Howell opened the door to find the group of newcomers standing with Gilligan, the professor, and the Skipper.

"Hi Mr. Howell. Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c are staying for dinner." The Skipper leaned towards Mr. Howell. "They might be able to get us off the island."

"Ah, well then, you three are welcome to stay for dinner. Speaking of dinner, when are Ginger and MaryAnn going to finish preparing the food?"

"They are laying it out as we speak." The Skipper seemed to be in a perpetual state of excitment since SG-1 arrived on the island.

MaryAnn, Ginger, Teal'c, Gilligan, Vala, Daniel, the Howells, the professor, and the Skipper, were all seated around the table in that respective order. Food was laid out in front of them. MaryAnn had made four coconut cream pies for the occasion, along with several other dishes. Ginger had made the soup and fish.

"What was it you said you had named the village?" Teal'c asked Gilligan as he filled his plate with pineapple.

"Well, my first idea was Gilligan Town, but then I decided on Wonderville."

Teal'c took a bite of pineapple. "Indeed. It is a fitting name." He glanced at Ginger for a split second.

"You think so? The Skipper didn't seem to agree." Gilligan was surprised at Teal'c's answer.

"Indeed."

Daniel and the professor were engaged deeply in a discussion about the languages of native islanders.

"So Teal'c." Ginger looked dreamily up at him. "Where did you come from?"

"I was a slave to an evil race of beings in a small but wealthy country."

"Oh my, is that so?"

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled and nodded.

"And what does that symbol on your forehead mean?" Ginger asked in an soft airy voice.

"It is a symbol of my slavery. I met Daniel, and a few others in my country. They rescued me. Had it not been for them, I would still be serving as a slave."

Ginger was breathless. "Was it a dangerous escape?"

"Indeed, many people lost their lives. I have fought long and hard in order to defeat this evil."

Ginger was wide eyed. This time she wasn't faking her captivation. "And did you finally defeat them?"

Teal nodded. "It took time, and many innocent lives were lost, but eventually they were defeated."

Ginger placed her hand on Teal'c's arm. "I'm glad that you are still alive."

"As am I." Teal'c looked into Ginger's eyes.

The Skipper was enjoying a huge slice of MaryAnn's pie along with some fruit. The Howells were eating as properly as they could manage with their homemade utensils.

Vala jabbed Daniel in the side with her finger.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Shh. Look at Teal'c and Ginger." Vala whisper to Daniel.

Daniel looked down the table at them. They looked like they were having a good time. Daniel felt Vala close beside him. He started thinking about Vala and him instead of Teal'c and Ginger.

"Hey, don't stare at them." Vala broke through Daniel's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." Daniel sat up straight and took a bite of his fish.

Vala looked at Daniel and smiled. He was fun to tease, but she didn't feel like teasing him tonight. Maybe they could just relax and get along for a bit. Maybe they would just talk, like Teal'c and Ginger were doing.

"The fish is good, don't you think?" Daniel spoke to Vala.

"I haven't tried it yet."

Daniel speared a peice with his wooden fork, and brought it to Vala's mouth. Ignoring the large plate of fish in the middle of the table, she ate the fish that Daniel offered.

"It is good." Vala said after swallowing.

Their eyes met. Vala's eyes were so deep. Daniel felt like he was being pulled in. Then he realized he was starting to lean forward. He pulled away some, but just a little bit. He was still so close. So close to Vala. She was so pretty when she wasn't being mean. Even when she was being mean, she still made him stop to look. She wasn't being mean now. She looked more beautiful than ever to him. A random thought ran through his head. What if they couldn't get off the island? Would that be so bad? Would being with Vala on this island forever be something he wanted?

Vala stared into Daniel's eyes. Such a captivating blue. If blue was the color of the sky, then Daniel's eyes were something else. They couldn't be blue. They were too good to be blue. But they were blue. Vala felt like doing something nice for Daniel. She felt like being nice to Daniel. Would that be so bad? Daniel would be nice back then, wouldn't he? They would enjoy themselves then. Daniel and Vala.


	6. Chapter 6

After everyone had finished dinner, Ginger took Teal'c by the hand and they walked out across the shoreline. Daniel and Vala took a stroll through the forest to the waterfall. Maryann, the Skipper, and Gilligan stayed at the table to clean up. The professor went back to his hut to further research the glowing mushroom. The Howells went back to their hut to change.

"This is a nice place." Vala sat down by the waterfall.

Daniel sat beside her. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes it was very nice."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

Vala spoke suddenly. "Look Daniel, I know that I've been anything but nice to you lately, but I really don't mean anything by it."

Daniel smiled. "Then why do you do it so much?"

Vala sighed.

Silence.

"Sometimes it seems like the only way to get to you. I mean, you're always reading books and studying ancient stuff." Vala picking up a leaf and tossed it into the small river formed by the waterfall. "I want to spend more time with you..."

Daniel placed his hand onto her's. "We're spending time together now. And seeing as it might take a while to get off this island, we will be spending a whole lot of time together. Probably more than you would like."

"Daniel."

"What?"

"If I had to spend a lifetime on this island stuck with you, I think I would be just fine."

Daniel leaned towards Vala.

Gilligan wiped the last few crumbs off the table. "So you think that Wonderville is a good name?"

The Skipper turned to Gilligan. "No I don't think its a good name! I thought I told you that before."

"Teal'c liked it. He said it was fitting." Gilligan seemed stuck on Wonderville.

"Gilligan, we are not naming the village Wonderville! And thats final!"

"What about Gilligan Town?"

The Skipper glared at Gilligan.

"I was a movie star before I was shipwrecked. I acted in a couple of movies, and I was just beginning to get really big when this happened." Ginger spread her arms jesturing around them.

"In what movies were you in?"

"Well lets see, I was in 'The Hula Girl And The Fullback', and also 'Sing A Song Of Sing Sing'."

"I quite enjoy science fiction. Were you in any science fiction movies?"

Ginger paused. "I was once in a movie called 'Mohawk Over The Moon'."

Teal'c nodded. They both stopped walking. They turned to eachother.

Ginger looked up at Teal'c. He was tall, dark and handsome. Not to mention bursting with muscle. She stared into his dark eyes.

"Perhapes we should head back to the Wonderville."

Ginger frowned. "What? No, lets stay here for a little... longer..." She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips towards his.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah, there you are. Do you know where the other two are?" The professor had spotted Ginger and Teal'c as they walked back towards the huts.

"I have seen neither Vala Mal Doran, nor Daniel Jackson since dinner." Teal'c responded.

The professor frowned. "Well, I hope they get back soon. We have decided who is going to stay in which hut. You and Daniel will be in mine, and Vala will be with the girls."

Teal'c nodded.

It started to rain. Vala felt light droplets fall on her arms.

Daniel sighed. "Well, I guess we should head back to the village now."

"Oh, don't be so dull. The rain is romantic."

Daniel smiled and touched her arm. "But the others will be worried about where we are. Teal'c might think we got lost."

"You have your radio with you right? He can just call you on that if he wants us to come back."

"Well... I guess we could stay for a bit longer..."

Vala smiled and laughed. "How should we spend this rainy moment?"

Daniel smiled. He could think of several things they could do. One thing in particular was most prominent in his thoughts. He leaned towards Vala again.

The radio crackled to life beside them. Teal'c's voice inturupted the moment. "Daniel Jackson, are you there?"

Daniel picked up the radio "Yeah, just give me a second. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He put the radio back beside him. "Well then, I guess our moment is over..."

Vala stared at Daniel for a second, then she pulled him to her. Their lips met as thunder sounded the air around them. Vala closed her eyes, letting herself fall back.

"You are back." Teal'c said as Daniel and Vala strode into 'Wonderville' hand in hand. This place really was turning out to be quite the wonderful place.

"Sorry about the delay, Daniel wouldn't let us leave."

Daniel turned to Vala. "Hey, I seem to remember it was you who kept pulling me back down every time I tried to get up."

Vala beamed at Daniel. She was so happy. She knew Daniel felt the same.

"I guess we should all get some rest now." Daniel let go of Vala's hand.

"Indeed."

As Teal'c fell asleep that night, he kept thinking of Ginger. That tall redhead with ample curves. She had this way of talking. It was soft, yet distracting. Indeed they had shared a kiss. But what did she think of him? Did she really feel the same way he did? He felt strange to be in love so soon after meeting Ginger. She was an attractive person. But the physical aspect couldn't be all it was. Teal'c felt more than a little confused as sleep finally overtook him.

Vala and Ginger seemed to be in a state of bliss as they said goodnight. MaryAnn felt a little left out. They both seemed to be so happy. Sure, she was glad Daniel, Teal'c, and Vala had come to the island. But she still couldn't help but to feel a little worse off now that they were here. She wondered if she would find that someone when they got off the island. Someone who would take time out of his day just to be with her. She curled up into a tighter ball as thunder cracked and growled. She liked the sound of rain, but thunder was a little frightening to her.

As exciting as studying ancient cave writing was to Daniel, he really just wanted to spend the whole day tomorrow with Vala. Of course, he would have to go with the professor sooner or later the next day, so it might as well be sooner. He would have the afternoon to spend with Vala.

"That's thunder Skipper!" Gilligan jumped as another sharp crack sounded.

"I know what it is Gilligan! I'm trying to get some sleep here, so if you could please stop making so much noise."

"Alright Skipper, I'll be quiet..."

"Good, now relax and got to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." The Skipper closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.

"Thunder!" Gilligan yelped again as another peal of thunder shook the hut.

"Gilligan!"

"Sorry Skipper..."

Slowly the rain subsided, and as morning dawned a rainbow extended through the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I JUST STARTED COLLEGE SO THINGS HAVE BEEN SORTA BUSY... ANYWAY, ENJOY!

Daniel yawned. "Good morning."

The professor was already up doing experiments. "Oh, hi. I made an interesting discovery this morning. I was doing some tests, and discovered that when ground into a fine powder, these rocks are combustible."

Daniel was hardly listening. "Do you have anything on the island that is remotely similar to coffee?..."

"You want caffeine? Sorry, I don't think we have of that on the island. But if you eat some fruit, you'll find that it wakes you up just as efficiently."

Daniel wondered if Vala was awake yet. "That's alright. I'm just going to go outside for a bit. Where's Teal'c?"

"He woke up some time ago. I think he went to help the girls with breakfast."

Of course he did. Daniel decided to go check on Vala.

Vala yawned. Apparently both Maryann and Ginger had already woken up and gone. She wondered if Daniel was awake yet. If he wasn't, it might be kind of fun to wake him up… She smiled and looked in Ginger's mirror. She smoothed her hair down. There was a little spot that just wouldn't stay down though. Right in the back...

Daniel walked into the room.

"Daniel!" Vala turned when she saw him in the mirror. She still was trying to smooth down that one peice in the back.

"Good morning." Daniel held a plate of fruit out to Vala.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" Vala grabbed the plate with one hand, and held down her hair with the other. Then she kissed him once on the cheek.

"What... um, your hair?" Daniel asked, waving his hand about his head.

Vala tried to smooth it down one more time. "It won't go down..." Vala pouted.

Daniel laughed. "I think it lookes fine."

"You're just saying that."

Daniel stepped forward. Vala put down the plate of fruit. She started to smooth down her hair again, but Daniel caught her hand.

"Why is this happening?..." Vala asked in an unsure voice.

Things were different.

"Daniel, I... I don't know..."

Daniel stepped closer to her. He held her waist. "I feel the same."

"No Daniel. I feel distracted. I'm not supposed to feel distracted. We're supposed to be finding a way off this island."

"We are. We are going to dig today to widen the cave."

"No, but I feel like we should be working, and that we have been here for so long already." Vala's voice broke. "I don't... I don't know..."

"Vala." Daniel was concerned. "What's wrong?..."

"Daniel, stop being so nice to me. What is wrong with us? Why are we doing this?"

Daniel sighed. "I feel different about you Vala. Last night was so wonderful, wasn't it?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. She threw herself into Daniel's arms, and buried her face into his chest.

Daniel was confused. He didn't understand Vala sometimes, hell, most of the time. But he did enjoy holding her close.

They said nothing for a long time. Minutes passed.

Vala raised her head and looked at Daniel. "I..."

"Love you." Daniel finished.

Vala giggled and hugged him. "I feel better now."

"Well, thats good. Maybe we can go and eat breakfast. Teal'c is helping the Maryann and Ginger make it. They are probably done with it by now."

Vala took his hand as they left the hut.


	9. Chapter 9

[NOTE: I just finished my first semester at college, so I will be able to do more writing over break. Thanks for being patient, and sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy!]

After breakfast everyone except the professor (busy doing an experiment) gathered at the hole that SG-1 had crawled out of when they first arrived. Daniel was trying to explain to the castaways what the Stargate was.

"Are you trying to tell us that aliens use this ring to ubduct people?" The Skipper exclaimed.

Gilligan was dancing around the Skipper in an excited manner. "Little green aliens coming to take us off the island!"

"No, no..." Daniel shook his head. "That isn't what I'm talking about."

The Skipper grabbed Gilligan by the collar visiously. "No Gilligan! They are not going to rescue us! They are going to kidnap us and do experiments on us!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow as Ginger buried her face in his chest. Maryann had a look of extreme shock plastered on her face. The Howells weren't paying attention. They were busy discussing how much they would have to pay Teal'c for him to build them another hut. Vala grinned at Daniel as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, listen up! No one is coming through that gate!"

A noise sounded from below them. The sound of the gate activating. Everyone froze. Underneath them, the sound of clanging metal Jafa armor echoed in the hole.

"Aliens!" Gilligan screamed.

Daniels eyes widened. Teal'c took command as the Jafa troops realized that there were people above them. His deep voice shouted commands to the castaways, "Follow me to the huts!"

Gilligan ran into the woods and the Skipper ran after him. Maryann , Ginger, and the Howells followed Teal'c towards the huts. Daniel and Vala began shooting as Jafa heads popped up out of the hole. More heads appeared, a few without a snake helmet. These exploded the second they appeared. There were a lot of Jafa soldiers coming from that hole. Daniel's P-90 grew hot in his hands. The Jafa didn't stop coming. Staff wepon blasts started coming from the hole as it widened, more Jafa pouring out.

"We need to find some cover!" Vala shouted over the the sound of machine gun fire and staff blasts.

Daniel and Vala turned and ran, firing shots behind them as Jafa footsoldiers climbed out of the hole. The stream of Jafa seemed never ending.

Teal'c ushered the girls into the professor's hut. The professor looked up from his experiment. "Ah, just in time girls," the professor beamed. "I just got finished with thi-"

"Silence," commanded Teal'c, gripping his staff weapon tighter. "We are under attack. I am afraid we will have to leave the huts. Is there anywhere on the island that we can keep hidden?"

"Headhunters!" exclaimed the professor.

"Unfortunately not. The goa'uld have found this island through means of your stargate. We must take shelter. Is there anywhere that would be safe?"

Ginger raised her hand. "Oo, the cave."

The Professor nodded. "That's right, there is a cave on this island that we can hide in. I don't know if it will be big enough for all of us though..."

"It will have to do. Lead me to this cave."

The professor capped one of his test tubes and began straightening his equipment.

"There is no time for that!" Teal'c pulled the professor away from his experiment.

His radio crackled to life. "Teal'c, we are retreating. Too many of them." The sound of gunshots sounded from the radio. They could be heard in the distance as well.

"Daniel, Vala, head towards the professor's hut. We will rendezvous there and head to a cave. The professor suggests we take cover there." Teal'c returned the radio to his belt. "Come with me."

Gilligan wondered through the forest, completely lost. Even though he had been on the island for several years now, he still didn't know ALL of the forest. _Those aliens sure are scary. I wonder where everyone else is..._ The sun was high in the sky now, and Gilligan started to feel thirsty. _Is that a stream?..._ He walked towards the sound of water. Through a clearing in the woods there _was_ a stream. Gilligan spotted a glittering object in the water. He leaned over, plunged his hand through the cool water and grabbed the object. He pulled it out and held it in his palm. _What is this?..._

The object in his palm was a gold circle, approximately two inches wide. There were glyphs spiraling inward towards a silver circle in the center. The inner circle was roughly half an inch wide. The object felt abnormally heavy. And warm. Growing warmer. Warmer.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper shouted as he trudged through the forest, taking care not to shout too loud in fear of the aliens hearing him.

"Gilligan!" The skipper shouted again a bit louder.

The sound of staff weapons could still be heard as he traveled further into the forest. _When I get a hold of that Gilligan, why I'll-_

The Skipper spotted Gilligan, standing by a stream, holding a shiny disk in his hand. The disk began to glow. Brighter and brighter. Then suddenly Gilligan was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait a minute... Where are the Howells?" Maryann stopped running.

Teal'c paused and looked around. The Howells were nowhere to be seen. "Professor, take the women to the cave. I will search for the elders."

The professor, looking worried, lead the girls into the forest as requested.

Teal'c dashed to the Howells' hut and threw open the door. The Howells were packing their clothes into large suitcases.

"One moment my boy, we can't just rush off without proper clothing packed," Mr. Howell exclaimed when he saw Teal'c standing in the doorway.

"There is no time. We must leave now."

"Oh patience lad! Now lovey, do you think I should pack the dark brown suit or the light brown suit? Or maybe the gray one..."

"If you do not follow me immediately, you will surely be captured by the goa'uld." Teal'c voice grew deep as he said this.

"Thirsten, I think we should listen to him." Mrs. Howell looked up at Teal'c as he said this.

"Indeed you should if you value your lives."

Mr. Howell closed his suitcase reluctantly and followed Teal'c out the door.

Gilligan was in complete darkness. There was nothing. Suddenly light filled the room he was in. The light shone from no source in particular, it was just there, evenly lighting everything. Gilligan was in the exact center of a circular room. In front of him was a Repository of the Ancients, a device that had previously downloaded loads of Ancient knowledge into Jack O'neill's head on two occasions. Gilligan looked around the room. There was no door, nothing but device in front of him. He had no clue what it was. He took a step towards it.

Daniel and Vala saw Teal'c and the Howells as they were leaving the hut. Daniel called out. Teal'c turned and slowed down to let them catch up.

"Where are the others?" Daniel asked Teal'c as they ran through the forest.

"The professor and the women went to a cave where they intend to remain hidden. As for The Skipper and Gilligan, I am unsure of their location."

"I saw them run off into the woods when the Goa'uld arrived." Vala said as she ran alongside Daniel.

A staff blast flew by Teal'c. Mrs. Howell shrieked. The whole group turned to see that they were being closely pusued by at least 30 Jafa warriors.

"Split up! Me and Vala will search for the other two, you try to find a safe place. Radio me when you're safe." Daniel and Vala didn't wait for a response. They took off to the right and ran deeper into the forest.

Teal'c and the Howells continued straight forward.

Daniel and Vala continued running until they could neither hear nor see the enemy. They paused to rest.

"It's so hot..." Vala felt dizzy.

"Sit down. Do you have any water with you?"

"No, I wasn't expecting all this to happen so I left it in the girls' hut."

"I don't have any either." Daniel sat down beside Vala. "I wonder why there were so many Jafa coming out of the gate. Most of them have been completely wiped out. You don't suppose there could be an uprising?"

"Oh I hope not, I don't think I could take another war against the Goa'uld. I thought that was all over." Vala spoke slowly. The dizziness wasn't passing.

"Are you alright Vala?" Daniel leaned closer noticing that she was pale.

"Maybe if you kiss me I'll feel better." Vala grinned.

"This is no time for that Vala. Maybe I can find you some water. There could be a stream or pond somewhere nearby." Daniel got up and started looking.


End file.
